


The Photoshoot

by Lonersoul22



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Bed Sex, Body Paint, Body Worship, Cheating, Cowboy Hats, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fake Blood, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Glitter, Golden Paint, Hot Sex, Kissing, Minor Daddy Kinks, Mud, Naked Cuddling, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudity, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Photo Shoots, Photography, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, See Through Dress, Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Sparkles, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoul22/pseuds/Lonersoul22
Summary: Have some fun with your favorite actor by doing some steamy photography for a magazine, and the results leading to a big surprise!
Relationships: Sam Rockwell/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anybody is confuse, this is another First Person Reader storyline. Hopefully you enjoyed it! ☺🖤

There he was. Sitting on the couch in those tight black clothes, and his hair looks so fresh and pretty spikey. He was smiling, and waiting for me to come sit next to him. He was just relaxing after having a long travel day to visit me.

I met Sam Rockwell a few weeks ago. I was at a corner store in New York City buying myself some wine coolers after a long day of doing photography. I bump into him by accident. I apologize to him and he just laughs. He asked me what I was doing. I answered that I was just hanging out late by myself as usual. Sam asked if I had any friends here. I answered not really right now since it has been too nerve-wracking for me to make friends here. He apologized to me, and I said it was alright. He had to go however. I see him leave the store. Unknowingly, my mind wanted me to go and see him again. I did not really want to, but I just ran out of the store to catch up to Sam. Surprisingly enough, I found him alone finishing a phone call. He looked at me and asked me what I wanted. I was hesitant to say anything, so I just asked him where he is going. He smiles and he had to leave for a show he was doing. I nodded to him, and apologized for interrupting him. He tells me that I really shouldn’t apologize since I was politely asking. He then suddenly gives me his phone number before he leaves. 

We met once again a few months later, and hung out a bit more and more. We call each other to see how we are doing. Each day I was getting fascinated with Sam. He was very friendly and sweet to talk to. He was not boring nor rude. He mainly talks about his life and how his career is doing. Nothing complicated at all. He is more like a comforting friend than just some rich guy in California.

I got a call one day from some magazine place, and told me that they want me to do a magazine photoshoot on Friday. They also told me that my client is going to be Sam, and asked me if I would accept the appointment. Much to my shock and numbness, I accepted it. I told them one more thing about the photoshoot which is what theme I should do for the photoshoot. They said I could do anything even if it is something outrageous.

I called Sam on Wednesday about the photoshoot. He sounded pretty enthusiastic about it. He asked if I was excited, and I told him that I was sort of excited, but nervous at the same time. He laughed, and told me not to be scared since he is there for support too. I told him that the photoshoot will be at the house I rented for the day. He was pretty surprised about it since the company okayed it. Sam then asked what the photoshoot would be about. I told him the photoshoot is a secret.

Friday came, and Sam stopped by the house. He dressed a bit normal in jeans and a hoodie shirt. His hair looks fine and pretty spikey. He was clean shaved too. I greeted him, and took him to the living room. I asked him some questions before I told him about the photoshoot plan. He seemed very relaxed throughout. I then tell him if he is willing to do the photoshoot nude. He looked very stunned. He was not sure if he wanted to do it now. He was not six pack sexy or anything. He was just an average looking guy that got some recognition and has a stunning model girlfriend. He is nothing like some of the guys around his age. He wanted to think about it for a minute. I nodded and left him in the living room. I started to feel bad thinking that I scared him. I was worried that he would reject the photoshoot. I would have to call the company, and find another client instead. 

Sam later called me to come back to the room. He smiled at me, and said that he agrees to do the photoshoot nude. He told me that he did not care what his body looks like just as long as he looks youthful. It is surprising that he wanted to do this since he was hesitant at first. I smiled at him and hugged him. I told him to go to a bathroom to take off his clothes, and to meet back at the living room. I gave him a robe to cover after he took off his clothes. A few minutes later, Sam comes back to the living room with the robe on. He looked pretty happy and less nervous. Sam asked me what the plan was for the photoshoot. I showed him a long furry jacket and a cowboy hat. I told him the other pictures will be either normal, but sexy, covered in (fake) blood, covered in glitter and gold, covered in mud, and being wet. It will feature frontal full nudity, side nudity, behind nudity, and some cover ups. He will be pictured in different areas of the house. He liked the ideas and admits it was very eccentric yet very naughty. I asked him to take off the robe for the first picture. Sam takes off the robe to reveal his nude body. His body was pretty pale and pretty soft too. He only had leg and arm hair on his bare body. He had a little bit of hair in his chest and armpits. His penis looked pretty long, but not overly long. He also had some muscles too. I looked at his behind and saw how meaty it is. Those butt cheeks of his are very wobbly and very thick enough like his soft thighs. 

He smiled at me and asked me where to go. I told him to stand in the light blue background. I wanted to do the cover picture first which is just the neck and up before I get crazy with him. I did a couple of pictures for me to see which is better.

I then asked him to pose in the bed, seductively. Sam does, and also did more poses in bed. He looked stunning in the bedroom pictures. I gave him his robe back, but he refused. He told me that I already saw his bits and pieces. 

I took Sam outside in the backyard. I told him that I am going to cover him with mud. He nodded. I put some mud on my hands and went up to him. He looked even more beautiful up close. I spread the mud in his body. He was not too dirty since I did not want to overdo it. I then asked him to pose where the big rock is at and took pictures. Sam still looked handsome from the mud. I had to wash him from the mud outside. He did not mind it since I am obviously the one washing him in my short body hugging white dress that shows off my perky nipples. 

We then went back inside, and I decided to do the glitter sparkles and gold paint on his body. It was very fun like how I did the mud on him. I put a good amount of paint and glitter sparkles on him. He looked like a living golden statue. Sam posed in the same light blue background seductively. He was having so much fun with the photoshoot. He was getting used to being nude and feeling confident. As for me, I was getting used to having fun taking bizarre pictures of Sam. I know that he may be thinking about the fun we are having together and would do this again.

I washed off the glitter sparkles and gold paint with him, and I put some fake blood all over him. He poses on the same background as I dose him with some more blood. He had a big grin on his face. So far the pictures were extremely sexy and very uncensored. He looked so stunning and very turned on. After that photoshoot, he literally went to me and hugged me despite him being covered in blood. He was very cuddly and I was enjoying it personally. He stops and asks me what’s next. 

I took him outside again, and asked him to go to the shower. The shower had rocks in the walls, a shower head on the top, and a stone bottom. I turned on the water, let it run on him, and cleans him. Sam poses in the shower with the water coming down his fine ass body. He smiles and winks at me. He looked gorgeously wet. He got out of the shower and dried himself. 

Lastly, I gave Sam the long furry jacket and the cowboy hat, and told him to pose in the big mirror in one of the bedrooms. He looked kind of goofy, but it did not look too bad. I took the pictures. He looks so fine and so sexy. His dick kept popping out of the jacket, and he was stroking it. I was getting turned on a bit.

The photoshoot was over and Sam asked me if he could use the shower in one of the bathrooms. I said sure and he left to take a shower. While he was in the shower, I was looking at the pictures to see which ones are perfect. I picked each picture, and did some editing. Since I was nearly done, I decided to check on him.

I went to the bathroom that had that beautiful shower with an open area and a ceiling showerhead. I saw Sam finishing washing his body. He saw me, and smiled at me. He said he was surprised to see me. He was standing very fucking sexy and seductive. He turned off the water and got out. I looked at his wet nude body. His booty was the biggest distraction besides his dick. His ass wobbles and jiggles in perfect rhythm when he walks. He admits to loving being naked throughout the shoot, and would love to do it again. I smiled and agreed. I suddenly hugged him and snuggled on his bare chest. He looked down and smiled. He nuzzled and kissed on top of my head. He asked me if he could visit me one day since he has not been to my place before. I said sure. He told me that he will message me whenever he is planning on going. I told him that will be fine and hope to see him soon. I went back and he went to change into his clothes. 

Sam left the bathroom and visited me for a while to see how I am doing. I showed him the pictures I liked, and fixed them. I told him that I got approval from my boss for the pictures too. Sam nodded and liked the pictures I chosen too. He had to go, and he thanked me for the amazing photoshoot. I smiled and thanked him back. He hugged me once again, and left.

Sam called me a month later. He told me that he feels so good ever since that sexy photoshoot, and thanked me for making him feel comfortable. I smiled and thanked him back for making me feel comfortable during the shoot. He admitted that the media sites were shocked about the pictures. I smirked and thought of how stunned those freaks were with the pictures. Sam knows that I like to hear something like that since he knows how much I despise the media these days. He then said that he is planning on visiting me next week and is planning on a surprise for me. I was pretty excited and said okay. 

Now I am hanging out with him in my apartment. I sat next to him and snuggled up. His girlfriend was busy filming somewhere. Sam decided to hang out with me for a few days. He said that the travel was somewhat long, but he was glad to make it. We just chill, watch TV, and talk about stuff.

Sam then excuses himself to go use the bathroom. I said okay and he left. I decided to just watch TV and look at my phone. I did not see him coming back and he suddenly covered my eyes. He safely puts my phone down, and walks me to somewhere. He uncovered my eyes, and I saw that I was in my room. Sam was just wearing his robe. He put his arms around me and hugged me while I was sitting down. He was soothing my hair and kissed my forehead. He took off the robe and exposed his nude body. His body still looks the same although his midsection, thighs, and ass look like they have more meat. He asked me what do I think.

I looked at Sam for a while. I put my hands on his belly and started to massage it gently. I stood up, grabbed his butt, and squeezed it. He looked at me and smiled. He started to kiss my lips first. It went soft to more passionate and loving. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer. He unzipped my dress and pulled my dress down. I was just wearing my pasties with no undergarments, and still had my choker on. He giggled and took one of my pasties off. He gently sucks on my breast while I softly moaned. His tongue was rotating around my tit. He did the same with my other tit. He then demands me to lie down on my bed. He crawls to me and takes off my choker. Sam tells me that the baby girl is a grown girl for the night. He goes to the neck and sucks it like if he is a very hungry vampire. We then made out some more. He kissed his way down my body until he was kneeling between my legs and ass. He started licking my pussy, getting it nice and wet. He begins to flick my clit with his tongue. He slid his fingers along my slit to get them lubed up. He slid in his middle finger and started stroking it in and out. I was moaning. He added his ring finger and slid it in until he could barely see it. He started curling his fingers against the wall of my pussy. I was building towards an orgasm. Sam could feel my pussy tightening. I beg for his pale cock inside my light brown pussy. He did his best to speed up his licking and flickering. My legs began to quiver and my pussy started clenching down on his fingers. He then grabs a condom from the nightstand. He then picks up my legs and puts them on his shoulders. He slid his dick up and down my slit. I look at him with lusty eyes and I bite my lip. Sam started to talk dirty to me about things such as the ways I wanted him to look in that photoshoot we did to private stuff. He starts to push in. I was moaning with my head thrown back. He strokes in harder and harder. At this point we can only grunt and he slammed into me. I start to buck and throw my head back as I grab the bedsheets. I was cumming, and he slowed down and pulled out. 

Sam has not cum yet, and wanted to do it one more time. He lies down next to me and gives me a minute. He kisses my cheek and holds me for a while. When I was ready, he told me to get on top and ride him. I obey. Once I was on top, he started roughly grabbing my ass. As I speed up, he starts slapping my ass hard. He uses his thumb to rub my clit, which causes me to arch my back. I start moaning louder. He gets on top with his legs on either side of mine. He slides his cock into my pussy. In this position all I can do is push up with my ass out a little and him physically hulk over me and pound me. He pounds as hard as he can. All we do now is grunt and moan. I cum again while screaming to him. After a few minutes, he was on the brink of cumming. He started pushing himself deep inside of me. With a yell, he cum hard. He collapsed next to me. We are both sweaty and panting for breath.

Heavily breathing, I thanked him since I had been wanting to do it since the photoshoot. He smiled and answered back. He told me he is willing to do it again whenever I am a good girl. He tells me to keep our “fun time" a secret. I nodded in response. He kissed me again and literally fell asleep. I looked up at the ceiling and happily think back on that day. 


End file.
